Today, speed sensors based on magnetoresistive devices including xMR structures are commonly used for rotational speed sensor applications. Such xMR based speed sensors are employed, for example, with a magnetic pole wheel as a transducer wheel. The magnetoresistive devices based on xMR technology may include xMR structures such as anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) structures, giant magnetoresistance (GMR) structures, or tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) structures.